Desire fulfilled -when I call him Sir!
by Irelandfaith1118
Summary: My story to go with the #IcallhimSir challenge fanfic inspired by Amanda Tapping
1. With Permission

With Permission

She leaned against the wall, unwilling to admit defeat. How dare him think that she was this easy. That all he had to do was touch her and she would crumble like a soft piece of cheese. But what made it so bad, was that it was true. She needed him so bad that she would allow him to do anything he wanted to her as long as he fulfilled her desire afterwards.

She knew he would never hurt her, not to the point where she would be scared of him. But he also knew her limitations and what she truly liked even when she claimed she did not. He knew her better than she did herself when it came to playing games like this.

"Samantha, you will do what I told you to do. You won't make me regret coming over here tonight, will you?" She felt Jack's fingers as they left a blaze of fire trailing down her from every spot that he touched. Holy Hannah, she thought, this was going to be so much harder than she had anticipated! But she would not give in – no matter what he did or did not do to her – she would not give in and do what he wanted her to do. She would not say it!

He leaned closer to her, pushing her body completely against the wall behind her with his own. The heat coming from her body made him smile – an almost predatory smile and she groaned when she saw it. Jack knew he was winning. Oh, it would not be easy but he would come out the victor. Because he knew her one weakness. He knew that she loved it when he was in charge.

He had found this out one day while they were on a planet uninhabited by any other living soul. The rain had kept them on the planet longer then was necessary. The storm had caused the paths to become fast running trenches and it had been become impossible for them to get to the gate after the second day. Thankfully they had been able to get ahold of General Hammond and told him of the situation so that were not due back for at least a week. That was how long Carter had determined the path would be clear enough that they could get back to the gate.

So with nothing to do but wait, they had each bunkered down with books, cards and rest. Teal'c and Daniel were sharing one tent while he and Carter were in the other one and that was when it hit him just how much she loved using the word. They had been playing cards, the formality had eased up and he had started using her first name. It was not very often he called her Sam but for some strange reason, he did that night – quite a few times. But no matter how he tried to get her to call him Jack, she would not budge.

And so him being who is was – the teasing begins. At first he had assumed that she was so tight about following regulations that was the reason she would not call him anything other than "that one salutation", that one word that made goosebumps rise on his body from hearing it come from her. But something happened when he kept on and told her she must really love calling him that.

"Go ahead, _Samantha_ – say it, but say it in a different way then like you're following a command. Can you even say the word without making it sound like you are being the obedient soldier that you are?"

"Please don't call me _Samantha_."

"Why? I asked you not to call me _that_ – to call me Jack while we are on downtime but you refuse – why should I listen to your request, _Samantha_? If you can give me one good reason why you prefer to call me _that_ and not to call you Samantha, I may oblige you."

He knew he was being mean but he had a feeling he already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear her say it. To hear her say that it turned her on to call him by his salutation and to hear him call her Samantha. He had seen her shiver when he had called her _Samantha_ and when the replied _Sir_ came out there was more than just a little of a throaty groan applied to it.

Well, now they were home and it had been quite a while since they had played their game. It was time to see if she remembered just how much fun it was to call her Samantha and hear her reply when she finally could take no more.

His hands had moved down from her shoulders and were caressing her sides, going up and down so that on the upward stroke the fingers would caress the underside of her breast and on the downward stroke, she could feel them at the bottom of her stomach – almost under the waistband of the panties she still had on. God, she was on fire and there was no way if his hands went any further was she going to be able to keep her sanity.

Sam pushed against him, trying to put room between herself and him but it was of no use. He was stronger than her and to be honest with herself, she really enjoyed the feeling of his body pressed against hers, with no escape available. It was about time, that's all she could think right now – it was about time that they were able to let loose on their feelings and not have to worry about the consequences. They had waited for eight long years and to say the fire had burned out was a lie. If anything it had just grown in time until it consumed them both, flames so hot that they knew once the fire was released it would consume them both to the point of total ashes.

"Let go, _Samantha_ " Jack breathed the words right into her ear and she could not help but shiver with the heat from it. God she wanted him so bad, wanted him to ravage her like a man who had been without food for weeks. "You know you want to do it. You know you want release. But you know the only way you will get it is to do what I have told you to do. I will push you to the edge so many times until there is nothing left of you but a messy puddle and then I will start all over again."

It was so simple, this game they played. And yet she always lost or so it seemed in others eyes. If someone was watching from the outside they would assume Jack the winner every time but really being taken by a man like him – could you really call that loosing? But the wait was antagonizing and she knew he meant every word he said. Until she gave in and gave him what he wanted – what she really desired to do – he would play with her and bring her to the point over and over again until she would barely know her own name, let alone what he wanted to hear her call him.

Suddenly her thoughts were brought back to the forefront and she could not help when her body jumped. His fingers had found their way into her panties. She felt her folds as they opened up when her juices begin to run each time his fingers would rub up and down the crease and his thumb would rub circles over the hidden spot where her bundle of nerves laid. Then suddenly, his fingers were inside her and she could not help it when she pushed down on his hand. God they had been at this for so long, all she wanted was relief.

Sam knew she was losing control when she felt his mouth tug on the nipple straining through the bra. His teeth scraped through the silk material of the thin bra she had on and there was no protection at all. She yelped when he bit the hardened nipple and then sucked on it before letting it go to do the same to the other one, while his hand was still busy getting her closer and closer to the edge.

There was no way he would stop in time this time, Sam thought to herself. She was going to get release because she would not let him know how close she was and then she would win. But Sam forgot one slight thing. They had been together for too long. They knew each other better than most couples that had been married for years and years. When Sam begin to tighten, Jack knew she was close. He slowly began to withdraw his hand. Suddenly Sam's hand was down there on top of his.

He looked into her eyes and she saw the question there. Was she ready to finally get release? Was she ready for them to be able to experience lovemaking together and quit with all of this foreplay?

"Just say the word _Samantha_ – that's all it takes and your body will feel so much better and we can go to the next step in our long night together. I just want to hear it one time – Say it _Samantha_ "

The assault begin again with his fingers playing and his teeth were scraping across her throat, right at the point of her heartbeat. She was getting close again and she knew she would not be able to keep him from knowing this time no more than she had before. She had to give in – her body could not take anymore. She had to give him what he desired, what she longed to give him. She had to say it.

Jack looked into Sam's eyes when he felt her raise her head and he knew it was coming – the one thing they both longed for each time they begin this came of seduction. He waited with anticipation, and then she said it. The one word that controlled their outcome.

"Say it _Samantha_ – call me what I long for you to call me and the release will be so beautiful – just say it."

" _Sir_!"

With that one word, they both felt their orgasms begin and they fell against each other. That one word said the way only she could say it. Each time she called him _Sir_ – the desire overwhelmed them both and the fire begin again. Every time she called him _Sir_ – they knew they were destined to be together.


	2. With Persuasion

Upon request from ALIMOO1971 – here is your second chapter from Jack's POV. Hope this is what you want it to be. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter.

With Persuasion

I laid on my side with my head propped up on my hand and watched her. It was as if I really could not get enough of her. Not enough of her looks, her smell, her taste and definitely not enough of her voice – especially when she called me by that special three letter word. The word that caused me to become hard just from hearing it – it always had since the first day she walked into the briefing room of the SGC. That three letter word had felt like someone had taken a branding iron and melted everything in my soul that had frozen over. I had actually gone to the locker room and changed clothes, rushed home and took a shower to try to get the sound of it out of my head. It did not work- I ended up jacking off in the shower like a damn teenager.

I was not sure if Sam actually knew what hearing her call me "Sir" did to me or not. Oh I knew what it did to her. I had seen the results enough of what it did to her. I will always remember walking into the tent unannounced and heard her in the middle of "taking care of business" while whispering over and over again "Sir, right there. Oh Sir, please". That was a night I ended up doing watch all night and she never knew why. I also knew every time she used "Sir" that she was giving herself a little jolt – waiting for the day when the jolt would turn into something more. Now, after ten long years, it finally had and the wait – although well worth it, had almost killed us both. Nine years of pent up sexual frustration and love that was not able to be shown – although some who had gotten close enough to us knew there was more there than just working companionship.

We have been living together now for almost six months. Sometimes at the cabin in Minnesota or at the Penthouse in Washington but always together except for the few occasions when she has to rush back to the SGC for some an accountable disaster. Like what had happened a week ago. When she had been called to take care of one last hiccup in the gate system and ended up stranded on a planet with just her and some wacked out scientist that did not know his ass from a hole in the ground. By the time this General got through with the idiot, he did not have to worry about finding his ass any longer – he had two of them. I well remember how frustrated I was when she finally walked through the gate. When she looked up and saw me looking down at her through the briefing room, I knew exactly what her first word would be when I got down to her. And I was right, when I walked into the infirmary and over to where she was, I could see she was as worked up as I was.

"Sir! I wasn't expecting you to be here!" she said in such a low voice, gruff voice that I almost pulled the curtain closed so I could take her right there.

"Carter, are you ok?" I asked in the most professional voice I could manage – given the fact that if she called me by my honorific one more time, it would be considered x-rated. Here was my wife – though only a select few knew we were married (the President included in that select few)– sitting here looking as if she could jump my bones at any minute and we were quite a ways from anywhere that we could take the stress out on each other.

"I will be fine, Sir. I just want to go home." Sam looked up at me and then at the doctor who was examining her.

"Is she in any danger if she was to leave the infirmary tonight as long as she is with someone?"

I asked the question and the doctor knew the answer he would give whether it was correct or not. For reason's every one could account for, and neither could I, there seemed to be certain times when I, as the General, asked questions that everyone seemed to know by just looking at me what the answer should be.

"No sir – she is fine to go home. Um to leave the base – no reason for her to stay, everything checks out." The man actually looked as if he were going to faint if he had to stay in the room with me one minute longer.

"Then I would suggest you get dressed Colonel so we can see to getting someone to take you home so you can _rest_." I looked at her and I knew my brown eyes turned to black when she looked up at me and answered "Yes, Sir".

We did not make it home that night – we did however, make it three towns over. A private lodge had a vacancy and I took advantage of it. The mood we were both in, I knew we either stopped here or we'd be stopping in the woods. I walked into the lobby, got the room and paid the young lady extra "for any slight damage that may be done since we would be doing some hand to hand combat training."

As we walked into the room, we were ravaging each other before the door was even closed all the way. Sam was relentless. The power she demonstrated told me that she had been longing for me as much as I had been for her. These trips were going to have to stop. Going off world was going to stop. She was going to kill me one of these times if she kept going off world. But I would never tell her that. I knew it would destroy her not to be able to explore other places.

"Jack – you don't know how hard I tried to get back here. I wanted to be back in our bed four nights ago. I have missed you so much!"

"Have you really, Colonel? Because you sure did not address me as if you had missed me, _Samantha_."

I said the words, daring her to say different. As if it was a challenge to prove that she had missed me more than I had missed her. A challenge that Sam took to with a head full of steam. The use of her given name told her right away what game I wanted to play.

"Well, if you doubt me, I could always show you. _Sir_ "

There was that word – that one word that made my manhood stand up to attention faster than anything did. God and she knew how to say it so that it came out wrapped in nothing but pure lust. She stepped up to me, and before I knew it, she grabbed the shirt I had on and was trying her best to rip it from my body. There was no doubt at all that she needed me and if she had her way about it – it would be over way too fast for either of us to enjoy it. I had to slow her down.

"Samantha, I do not remember giving you permission to touch me? Did I miss something or did you think you had suddenly earned the right without asking first?"

I knew what saying this to her would do. Sam could change roles faster than I could and she knew by going into this role I was attempting to slow things down. Sam did not like that. Not one little bit. She was hungry and she wanted to me and trying to slow things down did not work into her game plan.

"I came over tonight to see if you were ready to make that commitment, Colonel. But I guess we need to start back over at the basics of training, is that correct?"

I addressed her in the fashion that made her think I was treating her like any other soldier and it rightly put a cramp in her style. She was more mad now then excited but I knew that anger could be turned faster than flipping pancakes. Sam looked at with eyes burning but she snapped to attention just like the obedient soldier she was trained to be.

"Yes, _Sir,_ I am ready _Sir_ for that commitment. If you are ready, _Sir_!"

There was no doubt that every time she used my honorific, I could actually see her body tense. She was burning with anger and with lust and one of the two was going to win. I just hoped I could withstand the heat when it was released. I pushed up against her, pushing her closer and closer to the wall behind her. She was breathing hard and her breath was falling on my neck like hot wind. I was far from being calm and this was not at all cooling either of us down. We had waited and wanted each other for far too long the first time and now since we had gotten together, being apart for just a couple of days was like a drunk doing without alcohol. This was going to blow and when it did, I had to make damn sure I was in control.

"Samantha, look at me. Ask me for what you want. That's all you have to do, just ask. You can do that, can't you – you could little soldier."

My hand had slipped between the silk of her panties and her hot skin and I heard the groan as it escaped her throat. She was trying so hard not to ask – to just get without asking but the longer she held out, she knew the longer I would. She would eventually give and when she did, God help us both. I reached down with my mouth and nipped at her breast through her tank top. Even with the shirt and a bra on, I could feel the nipple rise with anticipation of being nipped again and I gave in to its desire. She groaned again and I felt her hand on my chest, attempting to push me away. I looked into her eyes, saw the desire there and laughed. She knew there was no way she was getting out of this one. All she had to do was ask for what she wanted. Of course, it always meant more as long as that three letter word was attached at the end.

I reached up and pulled her tank top off and then proceeded to pull her bra off, without unsnapping it. She knew before I got it halfway up her arms what was going to happen. I twisted the bra and pulled her arms up over her head, which caused her back to arch and put her beautiful breast right where I needed them. Where I wanted them so that I could continue my torture. Meanwhile my other hand had made itself quite at home between her folds and she was no longer resisting the desire to grant me access.

Oh but my Samantha, who is by far one of the smartest people on the planet, has obviously forgotten who she is playing this game with. I feel her pushing down on my hand, straining to get me to the point of allowing her to break over the edge and she thinks as long as she is quiet, then I will never know. Does she not realize that I hunger for the look in her eyes each time I make her cum. That her body language tells me so much more than her words ever could. I feel her reaching the each of her plateau and I stop. I laugh when she grunts and cusses. Slowly her eyes begin to open and just as she starts to relax, I begin again. The onslaught will not stop and she knows this. All my Samantha has to do is ask and her desires will once again be fulfilled.

I run my thump over her bundle of nerves while I insert another finger, bringing the count up to three. She is so hot that the fingers are not doing the trick any longer. She wants me inside of her. I whisper in her ear words that make her even hotter with want. Words like "you're mine, and no one else's" or "come on baby don't you want to cum all over my hand." I say things like "Do you know what you do to me to see you all hot and sweaty, wanting so bad to cum but I will not let you?" And then there are the tender things, things that no one would believe she loves to hear me tell her. Things like "babe, you know you are all I live for." Or "I will never have the desire to want another woman now that I have you."

And then she is on the edge again, almost there and when I feel it, I start to pull my hand away and she screams. Finally the words that she and I both have been longing to hear so that we both can find release.

"Please, Sir please take me. Oh God, I am yours, always. Make me cum for you, Sir!"

And with that sentence we both flood. Hearts ponding while the blood is beating we give in to our desire once more fly to the uttermost parts of worlds unknown. And after it is over and I lay beside her on the bed, covered with a thin sheet, her head on my chest, I hear the words I hear every time – words that will never grow old.

"Jack, you do know I love you, love you more than anything?"

And my response will always be:

"Yes ma'am I do!"


	3. With Power

Chapter 3 – With Power

Sam woke up again – the third night in a row – and could not shake the dream she had. Once again she was covered in sweat so much that what little covers she had on was soaked completely through. She could smell herself and she knew she had, once again, climaxed during her dream. She threw the sheet back in a huff and headed to her bathroom. This had to stop – she did not know what had caused it but it could not go on. It was killing her on the inside to wake and realize it had all been a dream.

The first time she woke up like this, she just shook it off. It was not easy but it was a little more acceptable that there was no way it could happen. But the second time and last nights was just a little too real. But it could not be and she must remind herself of that. There was no way her and him could have anything like this. First off – he was still her commanding officer, did not matter that he was not at the SGC anymore. He was over Home World Security and that governed the SGC. Secondly – she had not spoken to him – let alone seen him in almost a year so why was this starting now. If she was going to have dreams like this, it should have been right after he left – not eleven months later.

But Sam could not act dumb. She knew why the dreams had started. The same reason why the fantasies seemed to be taken over her while she was at the SGC in her office supposedly figuring out some new doo-hickey or some gizmo. Oh for crying out loud! She was even talking like him. It was because of who she had ran into last month coming out of General Laundry's office. She had seen her in that office with another General over a year ago and it brought everything she had hidden to the forefront of Sam's mind. Kerri! Why did they have to send her here to check on things instead of someone else? Better yet, why did he have to send her? Was it to gloat at her that perhaps they were still together?

Kerri had been social to Sam as they passed each other in the door way. Sam, in return had been the same but she could not help the thought that crossed her mind. Were they still together? Was there a chance they were living in the same apartment? After all they were in Washington together, and she had heard nothing before he left to tell her that they were not still seeing each other. Just as he had never been told that she and Pete were no longer together.

Sam's thoughts wondered as she stood under the hot water. She will never forget the day she had walked into his backyard and Kerri had been there. Sam had come there to let him know that she was thinking about breaking it off with Pete, that she had decided to wait on him. When he was able to finally retire, then they could be together. But she did not have a chance. Kerri came out of his back door and the atmosphere changed. She knew from that moment that she had lost him. Then she had gotten the call from the SGC and raced back to see about her father.

General O'Neill had not surprised her when he had come to her in the observation room. He had always been there for her to lean on, she knew that would never change no matter who was in his life. He had stood right beside her like a shelter during the wake and the funeral. When Mark had shown up and started yelling at her because it seemed the military had taken over the funeral preparations, General O'Neill quietly stepped in between them before it got out of hand. He had explained to Mark that the military was doing nothing but following their father's wishes. It was bad enough that she had lost her father, but that day when Mark turned around and walked away from her – she had known that she had lost the only living family member she had left. That night, after the service when she wanted to huddle up into a ball and forget life, he was there. He held her against his chest while she cried tears that should have been cried from the day her mother had died.

However, all of that did not change the fact that he had found someone else. And she could not blame him. After all, he thought she was with Pete for the rest of her life. God, she had been so dumb on that one. Why did she think she could find happiness with anyone other than the one that had stolen her heart nine years ago? Her father had tried to tell her that but she would not listen. To be sure he knew now that she had broken it off with Pete. Scuttlebutt around the SGC may not be as bad as it was at other bases but it was still there. She could name a few people that would have been glad to tell the General that she was no longer with Pete, Daniel being one of them. Had Daniel told him?

Sam stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Another day going off world, fighting people she was tired of fighting. Worrying about whether or not her friends were going to make it back home. She was tired. Tired of all of it. She needed a break but she knew the fight was not over. SG1 and earth now faced a worse enemy than the Goa'uld. The Ori were proving very hard to get rid of and she wondered if they were strong enough to do it. Cameron believed they would eventually defeat the Ori – he had that much faith in them all. However, Cameron believed that SG1 was invincible – well he believed the old SG1 was invincible as he had stated to her, Daniel and Teal'c more times than she could count.

As Sam drove to the mountain, her mind drifted back to her dream. It was so real. The first two she could actually see coming true and the one she had last night, she would give anything to make it come true. Anything! The way he had looked on that bed – with silk scarfs holding his hands and feet to the bed posts and a blind fold over his eyes. Damn! She had to stop thinking about it – or she was going to have to go back home and change her clothes.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Six hours later, Sam was back in her lab supposedly looking over the device that SG3 had brought back from their latest gate trip. To be truthful, her mind was nowhere on the base. It seemed to have drifted back home to those soaked sheets and the dream that still plagued her. No matter how many conversations she had with Daniel or Cameron, no matter how much sparring she had done with Teal'c, no matter how many times she had been in briefings with General Laundry the dream stayed there – right in the forefront of her mind. The team had even came and gotten her for lunch and Teal'c had known that there was something wrong. He had already questioned her several times earlier. But she could not tell him and yet she just could not shake the dream either.

It had started like the other two. She and General O'Neill were supposedly married and were definitely enjoying the benefits of that relationship (there was no doubt about that!). They always ended up having some pretty heavy sex which turned into sweet lovemaking by the end of the night. The second dream had actually gotten pretty realistic. Sam had come back from a trip and was injured and he had been there, at the SGC, waiting on her. It was as if in the dream their relationship had to be kept a secret – only a select few were allowed to know. That really confused her because that proved that he was still her CO. And that did not fit into her life style - her go against the rules – not likely – but maybe she had gotten tired of waiting for what she really wanted.

In those two first dreams, General O'Neill had been in charge. That had been made very obvious and she had to admit she rather enjoyed it. The dreams were all centered around the name she loved to call him. She always had and yes, she had to admit to herself that the feelings it gave her when she called him _Sir_ was why she did it so often. But then last night's dream took a twist and it all had to do with the comment he had made at the end of the second dream. God, it was crazy that she could actually put them together like that. She had told him after they had made love in the second dream " _that she would always love him – did he know that?"_. He had replied " _Yes ma'am I do_ " and that comment was what the whole dream last night had been about.

She had taken charge and as funny as it seems, he had allowed her. Oh she was no fool – she knew he had to have allowed her because there was no way she would have crossed that line without him agreeing to it. But God! it was so perfect! He was stripped – nothing at all on his body. His beautiful silver hair covering his chest gleamed in the candle light. His muscles rippled as he pulled his arms to try and loosen the silk scarfs holding them in place. His manhood stood at attention more than she had ever seen General O'Neill stand. His legs – long in length and muscled tied to the other end of the bed. Such a gorgeous site to behold.

When Sam had started to put the blindfold on him she was afraid he was not going to allow it. His breathing had changed and she felt the apprehension in his body. She told him that she would not use it if he preferred for her not to but he gave in and allowed her to tie it behind his head and the night just got better from there. She used everything she could think of to tease his body. She used ice cubes to rub his nipples until they were yearning to be touched by her warm tongue and of course she gave in and when she had used the ice on his rigged member, she was afraid that he had actually cut himself with the scarfs because of the way he jerked trying to get away from her.

She reminded him all he had to do was admit that she was better at being in control then he was but oh " _there was no way in hell he was ever going to say that_ "– he had informed her several times. When she decided that he needed to be warmed up and she had put her mouth on him, she knew that it would not take long before he would be having an orgasm. She had one slight hang up though and he knew it. Her one weakness was that Sam loved to be held when experiencing her orgasms. So when she had climbed on top of him to ride him, she had made the one mistake that took control completely out of her hands. She had removed the scarfs. The sub was once again the dominate one and she was back to being submissive to him. But the dream did not end there – no for her torture had just began. And man was payback good.

Sam was soon the one with silk scarfs holding her wrist and ankles and a blindfold on. However, he had made it a little kinkier. He had used his Air Force uniform tie to blind fold her with and he had laughed at the result. She had actually had a small climax when he put it around her. The ice she had left on the table soon came into play along with the wax from the candles. Then she felt something against her lips. When he told her to open her mouth and take a bite, she realized it was some type of fruit. The strawberry was juicy and when the juice ran from the corner of her mouth, he used his tongue to wipe it off. And she jerked again. Then he held the wine glass to her lips and she took a swallow. As she did he removed the tie from her eyes and she wondered why. Not for long however, for she felt and saw the wine as it was drippled from her breast to her inner core.

When the General bent down and sucked the wine from inside of her, Sam went nuts. There was no way she was going to live to see the next morning. His tongue delved inside of her and then would come back up and attack her center bundle. She screamed out to him, crying Sir so many times it ran together like one long sentence. But he did not stop. He would just pour more wine and continue feasting, starting all over again with her…

"Sam!" Daniel yelled her name again. Was she really sleeping? He knew she had not been herself today. Could she be sick?

Sam jerked when she heard Daniel yell out her name. Holy Hannah! Had she literally fallen right back into that blasted dream again? Shit! This had to stop! It was killing her.

"Sam, Are you alright? You look like you are running a fever."

"Yes Daniel I am sorry! I was just deep in thought about something. What did you need? I haven't finished with the new artifact if that's what you were wondering."

"No, General Landry just passed me and asked me to tell you to report to his office. He needs to see you about something. Listen, you don't look to good – you want me to tell him that you're sick and need to leave?"

"No seriously, Daniel I am ok. Just tired. I am on my way."

Daniel walked back out of Sam's lab shaking his head. She was one stubborn woman. Daniel already knew that but here lately it seemed to intensify. No time off, no going out with him, Cameron and Teal'c – just staying at the base or at home. He knew what was wrong with her but he would never say anything. Sam was yearning for her heart's desire. He would never tell her that he had told Jack that she and Pete were no longer an item. Had in fact quit being an item the day Jack had left for Washington. He also did not tell her that Jack was alone in Washington, biding his time, waiting for either retirement or for her to get so tired she was ready to leave the SGC. Daniel was hoping that would be soon. There was no way he would tell her why she had been summoned to General Laundry's office.

Sam walked briskly down the corridors to the General's office. God, she hated being in there. It brought back so many memories of sitting there across from the last General while going over reports. Sam knocked on the office door and waited for the "enter" that always came from the General. When she walked in, her mouth gaped open upon seeing the other General standing in the office and she could not stop the rise of heat that covered her face – heck it seemed to cover her whole body.

There he stood – proud and tall – dress uniform nicely pressed and looking damn good on him. That crooked grin making her remember why she had fallen in love with him. And she could not help it when her face felt like it had busted into flames when she glanced around his neck and saw his tie.

"Hello Carter."


	4. With Purpose

Chapter 4 – With Purpose

Jack's eyes catch Sam's look when she enters the office. It is pure magic. That is the only way to describe it. The red blush that covers her from her neck to her forehead makes him think of the sunset. Knowing why she is blushing, he cannot help the crooked smile that covers his face. He is the reason for the lovely color she has turned – the exact reason why he does not know. Well, and to be honest – another reason for the grin is he is just so damn glad to see her. It has been too long. Too long with no phone calls, no texts, hell not even a visit. He has counted the days down to the exact moment and tomorrow will be exactly eleven months since her father has passed.

Jack knew that day had brought him closer to Sam then he should ever get. He knew then that if he stayed at the SGC, they would be breaking the rules, and this time it would not be to save the world. He called the President and the President lined up the details. He was to take over General Hammond's job at Home World Security and be in Washington by the end of the month. Ten months, twenty-two days, four hours and fifty-two minutes is how long it has been since he has gazed into those beautiful eyes and he is tired of waiting.

"Sir, LT Colonel Carter reporting as ordered."

If General Landry notices how tense Sam is and how shaky her voice is, he is courteous enough not to say anything but he does know that if he does not get her off her feet quick – she is going to fall over. Damn these two and the rules they refuse to break! No wonder George has left – he is tired of seeing them be torn apart because they cannot be together.

"Colonel Carter, at ease. Take a seat Sam – General O'Neill has something he needs to speak with you about concerning a mission. Jack, if you don't need me present, then I think I am going to go grab some chow – skipped breakfast and lunch – it's time for some food."

"No Hank, I think Colonel Carter and I will be just fine until you return. Take your time. Got a lot to discuss about this mission, want to make sure I cover everything."

Jack almost laughs when he sees Sam's pleading eyes watching General Laundry leaving the office. It is as if she is begging him not to leave her alone with Jack. Jack knew why it is not a good idea for him to be left alone with her – he is just hoping that she still feels the same way. From the look on her face when she entered the office, he did not think he has that to worry about. He is not quite sure what she has been dreaming about lately but if they were anything like his dreams – then it is time for the damn dreams to come true.

"Hello Carter, how ya been doing?"

"Not bad, Sir and, how are you?"

So, it is just going to be small talk. This is not right – he should not have to pull teeth to get her to talk to him. _Something is definitely wrong_ –Jack thinks to himself. He knows she is no longer with Pete and he also knows there is no one else with her either. Between Danny, Teal'c and Cassandra – Jack almost knew what Carter did every minute of the day. Well, except when she went to her house but she has been staying on base a lot since he left.

"Com'on Carter – you're kidding me, right? No mumbo jumbo to confuse me with? No techno-babble to make my eyes glaze over? Surely you have some type of electro gizmo in your office you need to discuss!"

Jack walks over and sits in General Landry's chair – well to be honest his old chair that he wished he had in Washington. He understood now why General Hammond had taken his after he left the SGC to go to Washington.

"Actually Sir, um I am a bit busy so if we can discuss the mission, Sir. And don't we need to have Cameron, Daniel and Teal'c here to, Sir?"

Jack watches her. Really watches her and he knows that she is not mad at him, but for some reason she seems to be very uncomfortable being in the same room with him. Jack draws in a deep breath and is letting it out when the smell catches him. Literally soccer punches him right between the eyes. Holy crap! She is wet! There is no doubt about it – Samantha Carter is sitting in the office that used to be his, across from him and she is horny! As a matter of fact – if he did not know better he will swear she has had an orgasm or climax at least once after entering this office.

Jack feels it when it happens. The desire for her overwhelms him so much that he grabs the chair handles and hold on to them to keep from going to her. His eyes turn the darkest black and he feels a throbbing and a tightening that is making his dress blues very uncomfortable. He must get out of this office and go somewhere a little more private and by god she is going with him. No more cat and mouse games. No more jerking off by himself! It is time for this to end! Time to hand in some I.O.U's to the right people!

Before Sam knows what is going on, Jack has her by the hand and they are heading down the stairs and through the corridors. There is only one place on base that Jack knows about that is not secured with camera's or patrol and he is going there and going there fast. He would stop and ask her but he already knows her answer, there is no way she is this wet for anyone else but him. After all, she did seem to increase in desire when he took her hand and lead her out of the office. They are going to have to take care of this urgent need, right now! He is already nearing blue balls – he does not know how bad off she is. But a person can take care of their need for only so long without going crazy, at least that's the way he looked at it.

Jack enters the room that used to be his old office when he was 2IC. It should be Cameron's or Sam's now but from the look of it, no one has occupied it since he left. Sam seems to know now what is going on and her intake of breath did nothing to dissuade him. He pulls her all the way into the room and shuts the door. The click of the lock confirms what she thought and she cannot help the shiver that runs down her spine. This is what she wants, this is what she needs but can she, can they give into the urge?

It does not seem to matter whether they can or they cannot. Before Sam knows it, Jack has pushed her backwards and she is caught between the desk and his chest. The desire in his eyes overwhelms her and she allows a single tear to escape. She does not care if it is right or if it is wrong, she needs him and it looks as if this is one dream that may be coming real.

Suddenly Sam seems to turn evasive, afraid even. Jack stops just inches from his lips taking hers and looks at her, sees the tears and thinks he has hurt her, again! What has he done this time? He wants her and he knows she wants him – hell, want is not even the topic anymore – love is the line they have crossed and love is what they have for each other.

"What's going on, Samantha? If you don't want this ..."

"Oh Sir, you just don't know how much I want this – but I gotta know ..."

Jack growls as Sir rolls off her tongue again, and he can barely contain himself from taking her right then and there but he knows he has to find out what is going on with her first.

"What do you have to know Samantha? Do I need to tell you out loud how I feel about you? Do you question my need for you? What is it you need to know?"

"Please Sir, please tell me this is not a dream this time."

Jack cannot help the grin that crosses his face. So, he is not the only one that has been waking up with wet sheets and a room that smells of sex, a hand covering a certain body part where he wished someone else's hand was. The cold showers in the mornings to try to grasp onto reality and the walking around all day wishing the dreams would come real. He understands now the smell in the General's office and the look of desire that went from her eyes to his.

"Sir, why are you grinning at me like that?"

Jack knows Sam is still feeling what he is feeling – she is still needing what he is needing so he plays with her. Takes his time coming back up against her so that his chest rubs just right across her hardened nipples before her takes her lips with his with a force that has her leaning back almost on top of the desk. He moves his hips just right and she slides her legs apart obeying the silent command that he gives her and it feels so good. They fit so perfectly together, and somehow he is not surprised.

"No Samantha this is not a dream! This time you and I both will be awake the whole time we are fulfilling our needs and when it is over with – we will know the difference between an orgasm accomplished during a dream and one accomplished while both partners are awake and knowing what they need."

Jack leans back a little and his next statement has Sam looking at him with pure lust.

"And Samantha, should you happen to call me Sir again during this escapade – I cannot guarantee just what kind of animal may be lurking in the darkness and wanting to come out."

Sam giggled and rubbed herself up against Jack and when her inner thigh caught his erection her next statement has her completely laid out on the desk.

"Sir, it seems your sidearm is in the wrong place, again."

Jack's hand sweeps the desk clear of the clutter and Sam feels the cold metal of the desk through her shirt. His lips are on hers and his tongue is fighting for dominance into her mouth and she lets it in, wrapping hers around his like she is hoping to wrap her lips around something else before this is all over. Jack's lips are not staying in one place; they leave her lips and head for her throat. Sucking on it, he feels her slide beneath him – her desire mounting and when he finds the place behind her ear that he just knows (maybe from his dreams) will cause her to explode, he is not disappointed.

"Sir, Sir! Please – oh god, please take me! Right now – Jack please take me!"

Jack does not know what pushes him over the fastest, her body sliding against his or the names she is calling him. Hearing Jack roll off her tongue is just as much of a climax as hearing her call him Sir. His hand pops the button of her BDU's and has them down past her hips before she even knows what is going on. His mouth travels past her neck and his lips latched onto a hardened nipple and even though she still has her top and bra on – Sam feels as if she is on fire when his teeth bite down.

Jack slips his hand into her panties and taking his fingers, swipes them in between her swollen lips. She bucks like a wild bronco and when he pulls his hand out and places his fingers in his mouth, he knows she just had an orgasm all over his desk. But Jack is not done. Before Sam knows what is happening, her panties and her pants are both down her legs, held on only by her boots. That does not stop Jack, and soon Sam feels her legs being bent and the soles of her boots actually touching each other as her legs form a perfect diamond – just enough space that Jack can do exactly what he has planned to do.

When Sam feels his breath on her outer lips, she squirms – trying to move away from Jack but he holds her tight and before she knows it, his tongue is taking the same path his fingers had taken earlier. He taunts her, playing back and forth from diving into her with his tongue to pulling her tight little nub into his mouth and sucking on it. She is literally screaming and he is glad that no one uses this area of the SGC anymore. Because Jack must admit – her screaming his name out makes his cock jerk just as much as thinking about having his manhood in her does.

When the Sir's starting rolling off her tongue until you can barely understand the word – he knows it is time. Jack unties the laces holding her boots and has her shoes and her pants off and his pants down in a matter of seconds. He is in her before Sam even realizes his tongue is gone and replaced by something much thinker and longer. And God, it feels good. He feels good! The waiting is over and it may not have been the perfect place in some people's eyes but to Jack and Sam they cannot think of any place better to defy the regulations that has kept them apart for almost nine years.

When Jack starts building up speed, Sam knows what is coming and she holds on as tight as she can. Jack's eyes shoot open when he feels her tightening her muscles back and forth, tightening the hold on his cock and then releasing it just to do it over again and he knows it is not going to be long but he must make sure she is also right there with him.

"Samantha – are you ready, my love?"

Sam looks at him – in his eyes and Jack knows the answer and when he feels his release, he feels hers too and the feeling over powers them both. Jack cannot believe it when he feels himself almost black out and when he looks down and realizes that Sam has, his heart nearly burst with the love he has for her. This is not the way he has planned on taking her when they finally crossed that line – but it will do for now. There is always more time for do-overs and he planned on doing a lot of do-overs with Samantha Carter!


	5. With Promise

My dear faithful readers – this will conclude this story – I hope it has ended in a way that you have enjoyed and thank you each and all for being such faithful readers and reviewers. My heart is overwhelmed. Thank you!

Chapter 5 – With Promise

Jack watched Sam as she finished toweling off and got dressed. They had made it back up from his old office, to the locker room to shower and were waiting for her to finish so that they could get back to Landry's office and the mission for which he had come there.

Sam still had no idea what was going on but right now she did not care. She was his and that was all that mattered. She knew for a fact that what they had just finished doing downstairs and in the shower, was not just some one night – rump in the hay kind of thing. She just wondered how they were going to keep anyone else from knowing what had happened. Maybe it was time to consider a career move. After all the only true reason she had not before now was the fact that she did not know if Jack's feelings for her were the same as they once were. And in all honesty, she had not known whether he was with someone.

By the time they had reached Landry's office, he was back. He stood as Jack entered – gave each of them a double take and then sat right back down. The question in his eyes were not hidden from Jack nor Sam. Jack figured it was time for it all to come out in the open. There would have been no way he would have ruined Sam's career if what he had to say was not already in the works.

"Hank, no sense in you leaving again. As a matter of fact, if you want to call the rest of SG1 in, we can start this mission briefing. No sense in leaving the others out even if it does all hinge on Carter's approval."

Jack said the words and watched Sam. She had questioning eyes but she was back in soldier mode which meant she would wait like a good one and hear everything before asking any questions. Jack smiled – boy it never changed. You can take the fatigues off the soldier but you cannot take the soldier out of the person. And he could not wait to get this soldier back out of her fatigues or BDU's as the case was.

Ten minutes later, all SG1, Doc, and General Landry were in the briefing room. Jack sat at the head of the table with a briefing folder in front of him. He took a deep breath and then let it out. If this did not go right – he would be making a fool of himself not only in front of Carter but in front of all those gathered around the table. God, he hoped all his planning had not been in vain.

"So this next mission that you will be going on will take place right here on Earth. The President and I have been in secret meetings for the past six months trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation and we believe we may have finally come across a plan. However, it will take all of you to do your part for this to work."

Jack looked over at Sam. God let this work was his thought before he started again.

"Carter, you need to understand – it will mainly depend on the role you play for this to come together and for us to complete this mission. I have your mission agenda right here but before I hand them out I need you each to understand that this is a free-will mission. You do not have to do this mission. I am not ordering anyone in this room. You will have the choice of whether you participate."

Jack slid a file folder in front of each person that sat at the table. He watched the faces as they opened each file and then he looked directly at Sam. He pushed his chair back and stood beside Sam's and before she knew what had happened he had pulled her back from the table and was kneeling in front of her. Her hand covered her mouth when she saw him reach into his pants pocket and pull out a beautiful velvet case.

"Samantha Grace Carter, we have known each other for nine years and in all that time my feelings for you has never wavered. In fact – they have only gotten stronger. There is no one on this planet or any other planet or star that I want to spend the rest of my years with. There is not much I can offer you – my body is shot, my brain never was that good, and I don't know if I can ever give you the family you might want. But I give you my ear when you need to rattle off about something – no matter if it is scientific mojo, I give you my shoulder for anytime life seems to want to leave you breathless and I give you a love that would last long after we leave this world. Would you do an old General the honor of becoming his wife in this crazy mixed up world?"

Before Jack knew what had happened Sam was on the floor, kneeling with him. Her hands had covered his cheeks and her lips had covered his. After a few minutes, he heard an exaggerated cough coming from the other end of the table and he pulled back from Sam but still held her close to him. As they stood up, they were surrounded by friends congratulating them on the excellent news. Well, all friends but one.

Jack looked over at Doc. Janet sat there with tears running down her cheeks. He did not know what had caused her to start crying. Was she crying tears of joy for him and Sam or was there something else wrong. He let go of Sam and walked over to where she was sitting and pulled a chair over by her.

"Hey Doc, what's up?"

The joke was a long standing one between them but Jack had hoped to make her smile, instead she broke down even worse. Jack pulled her over to him and by now Sam was standing there with them.

"Janet, what is it? I thought you of all people would be the happiest for me. You knew long before anyone how I felt about the General. Surely you are crying because of happiness, not sadness."

Between gulps of air, Janet proceeds to try to explain the wave of emotion that has come over her. She did not understand why she was so upset – there was nothing she wanted more than to see her best friend and the man she loved finally be together. But how was this possible? Which one of her friends was she going to have to say goodbye to for them not to be breaking protocol?

Jack let her go and stood up. So, that was the problem. Janet being military understood the rules. Sam could not marry Jack if he was her commander – and even though he was in Washington, he was still her commander if she had anything to do with off-world activity. But Janet did not understand the mission. He needed to explain his and the President's plan.

"Let me explain, Doc. Carter will not have to give up her position here, if she does not want to. I do not have to give up mine. The President has decided that my new title "Home World Security" will no longer be focused on the SGC. Starting today in Washington, there is a new chapter being opened titled "Off – World Security" and the person running that will be over the General here. I will not be directly involved but I will be involved enough to know what is going on. Therefore, Carter and I are no longer under the same command. Which entitles me to have my cake and eat it too!"

The grin on Jack's face had everyone laughing including Janet. After she and Sam hugged, Jack called everyone's attention back to the mission files in front of them. Each file was listed with duties for each member to see to for the wedding of Sam and him. He had listed each one with their position for the wedding and he hoped by the time this briefing was finished everyone would agree.

He could barely contain himself sitting there watching everyone read their files. All he could think about was the beautiful woman sitting beside him glancing every now and then to the ring that circled the finger on her left hand. It was not a huge ring – the blue diamond not much more than a quarter of a carat. But Jack noticed it was not actually the ring nor the diamond that held her interest. It was the six-letter word that he had circled around the diamond. The word that had been theirs from the beginning and would be theirs for all eternity. Always!

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The wedding was not huge. Since Jack nor Sam had any family that would show any interest in being there, it was friends and their families in attendance. The beautiful iris and lilies that covered the wedding arch were stunning, the different shades of blues and white mixes together perfectly. The lake shining with the sitting sun put a perfect glow on everything. General Landry stood at the end of the long walkway with Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Cameron standing to the left of him. Jack could not stop fidgeting and when he looked over at the General and caught his eye, he could not help but grin. He had allowed Sam to talk him into wearing his dress blues though he would have much preferred just a simple suit. However, when she whispered to him how turned on she gets when he is in full uniform, he could not race fast enough to the cleaners to make sure one was pressed and ready for this day.

Jack came to attention when the music began playing and his eyes immediately went to his cabin door. General Hammond's granddaughter Becky, was the first to emerge from the house. She was dressed in beautiful spring dress and carrying a basket with wild flowers, the ring barrier walking beside her. Jason, General Landry's grandson was not into this when first approached about the idea but Jack happened to notice that the young boy's chest swelled with pride when he had reached Jack with the rings still safely on their pillow.

Cassandra was the next to come out of the door and Jack caught his breath at the beautiful young lady she had become. He noticed some of the younger air men in the audience were also quick to catch on to this fact and he made a mental note to keep an eye on his adopted daughter a little more. The sun dress she was wearing consisted of a halter top and flowed easily around her stopping just below the knees in beautiful colors. Her hairpiece held her hair back from her face in a wreath of spring flowers.

Vala followed Cassie. The young woman was dressed beautifully and though Jack had never doubted that she was beautiful, the summer green dress bringing the laughter she always had in her eyes out more clearly. Vala was a strikingly gorgeous woman and Jack realized that if some of the men sitting there today had their way, she would not be single much longer. But Jack knew where her heart laid and he glanced over at Colonel Reynolds whose eyes had not left Vala once she appeared.

Janet followed Vala as Sam's matron of honor. She and Daniel marrying the year before had given her this position and she was breathless when she looked down the walk way and saw her husband standing there in a black tuxedo with a beautiful baby blue cummerbund and tie. Her dress matched the color of his tie and cummerbund – the baby blue bringing out the darkness of her eyes and hair. Daniel was as taken back as she was, the beauty of his wife never dulled to amaze him. The dress was of the renaissance era, picked out because Janet and Sam both knew how much Daniel loved the clothing from that time. It had a high waist and then flowed easily from her body to the ground and Daniel could not wait to get home and help her out of it.

When the music changed again, Daniel thought he was going to have to keep Jack up on his feet. He watched him sway and glanced at him. But Jack's eyes were nowhere but at the end of the walk way. General Hammond stood there with his goddaughter's arm through his and Jack could barely contain the pressure in his chest. The love he had for her was more than he had ever felt. Oh, he loved Sara, never would he doubt that but this love was born of years of not being able to be together and it had tightened and strengthened throughout those years.

Jack watched her as she raised her head and looked his way and he could actually see the intake of breath. God, she was so beautiful. Every day of his life he would question the reason she had fallen in love with him. He still could not believe it. But she was coming closer to him, with each step she was becoming closer to being his for all eternity.

General Hammond released Sam's arm and placed her hand in Jack's and stepped back. He would have given anything for Jacob to have been here to see this because he knew this was who Jacob had known should marry his daughter.

When the vows were spoken and the rings were put on each finger, Jack pulled Sam towards him. It was time for the kiss to pronounce to everyone that they had at last finished one mission that they could be happy about. As Jack raised Sam's veil, he looked at her and whispered just loud enough for her to hear him

"You know I am going to have fun stripping these layers of white and baby blue off of you tonight."

Sam, giggling, gave her reply and watched Jack shiver from the result of what her words did to him.

"I am glad Sir, that your desire will be fulfilled tonight!"


End file.
